


The Five Year Plan

by Talulabelle



Series: When Worlds Collide [2]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talulabelle/pseuds/Talulabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extended epilogue/mini-sequel to <i>Worshiping the Trickster</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Year Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta'd, so any mistakes are all mine.

Loki didn’t know what exactly had possessed him to return to the realm of the Jedi. Yes, he had thought of Jaina Solo from time to time, but only in passing and never long enough to feel the need to pop in for a visit. Besides, he had been rather...busy...and popping in anywhere was not the most practical thing. Yet something had compelled him to make the journey, and while he liked to tell himself that it was out of this newfound (and slightly annoying) need for redemption he couldn’t shake the feeling that his desire to return had far more to do with the bond that had formed between the two.

Coruscant was the first place he could think of to find her, but she was not there. After some serious digging (and perhaps some slight persuasion) he was pointed to a place called the Hapes Cluster. It was there that he would find a ship, and on that ship he would find Jaina Solo.

Needless to say, the collective reactions of all those on board that ship were quite humorous, if not a huge inconvenience to his intended destination. Luckily one of the Jedi, the one called Kyp if he recalled correctly, recognized him and led him down a series of corridors. 

Outside of the room he was told held Jaina sat a man. Well, slept a man, more accurately. He looked to be about Jaina’s age, with dark hair and a small jagged scar. Loki was mindful not to disturb him as he entered, and when he did he was taken aback by the sight that met him. Was that really Jaina?

It was. He knew it was, but it was still a shock to see her looking so small and weak. What he could see of her skin was covered in still healing bruises. The rest was covered by bandages and thin clothing, her body hovering a few centimeters above a bed. Even with his limited knowledge of this realm he knew that this was some sort of healing room.

“Loki.”

A cracked voice and two brown eyes greeted him. He felt a stab of despair deep in his gut at seeing how much light had been extinguished from those eyes.

“How long...?”

Jaina seemed to catch on to the meaning of his question with little effort.

“About five years. And you?”

“Just over a year.”

The differences in the passage of time between realms had always fascinated him. Though he was surprised to hear that it had only been five years; she looked like she had aged at least ten.

“I killed my twin brother.”

Ah. That would explain things. When he’d left her she had described the relationship with her twin as strained, but nothing nearly as bad as needing to kill him. Something awful must have happened during those five years, and while he normally wouldn’t have stopped there without getting all the answers, he knew that this was a topic of conversation best left for another time.

“I lead an alien invasion on a misguided attempt to takeover Earth and nearly destroyed an entire city in the process.”

“I guess that makes us just about even then, huh?”

He could see the smirk tugging at her lips despite the dim lighting of the room and was pleased to see some of that spark he had been so fascinated with return. It was also refreshing (and comforting) to hear no harsh reactions, no words of admonishment or judgement for his actions. She simply accepted what he had said and that was that.

“There’s a man sleeping outside your door. Would that be the infamous Jag, back from the dead?”

“Yes. And not dead, just stranded on a planet for two years before taking up bounty hunting. Long story.”

“And?”

“And...I don’t know. Right now I’m more focused on getting out of this awful room, but I think, with time, that things will get better. You?”

“More or less the same. With a few variations on the specific details, of course.”

“So no more mischief?”

“I think you and I both know how impossible of a feat that would be. But let’s just say that I’m starting down a slightly different path in life.”

“Right. So no more plots of world domination, but still some mischief.”

“Precisely.”

He grinned, and she returned it as best as she could in her current state.

“Sorry for being so blunt, my dear, but you look like hell. I should let you get some rest.”

That got a small (if pained looking) laugh out of her.

“Thanks. Safe travels back. And don’t get into too much trouble.”

“I shall try.”

“Do or do not, there is no try.”

He stared at her.

“Did you just quote that little green Jedi at me?”

“Maybe.”

Loki laughed and shook his head before dipping his body in a bow.

“Farewell, Jaina Solo.”

“Farewell, Loki.”

He left after that, but not before pausing at the side of the still sleeping Jag. The mind was ever so impressionable in that state, and Loki was sure to implant as many ideas as possible about just what one could get up to in a library.

Jaina could thank him later.

~~~

“What? You’re just going to show up every five years now?”

For a very, very brief moment (having forgotten just how sarcastic she could be) he was taken aback and, as a part of the new and still improving Loki, was prepared to apologize. And then he saw it, the wide grin stretching across her lips and he couldn’t help but grin right back at her.

“Nice to see you as well, Miss Solo.” Then, glancing down, he caught the ring on her finger. “Or is it Misses Fel now?”

“Solo-Fel, actually. And don’t even get me started on how much of a battle we had over that detail.” She sighed, and Loki was surprised to realize he had actually missed that sound. “You’d have thought that we were debating a senate bill or something. Anyways. How are you? How’s that whole different path thing going?”

“I’m shocked that you remember the exact term I used, considering the state you were in.”

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t _that_ high on painkillers.” A pause. “Okay, so maybe I was a _little_ high. But important, life altering details are things I tend to remember.”

“Things are going well. I have managed to avoid any major mischief or starting any catastrophes for another year.”

“You must be bored out of your mind.”

“I will admit that this new lifestyle does tend to be rather dull. But I do have a few distractions.”

“And does one of these distractions of yours happen to have a name?”

Damn the Jedi and those intuitions of theirs.

“Perhaps.” He smirked, but wouldn’t let anything more than that slip. “And speaking of, when will I finally meet yours?”

“He’s offworld at the moment. You actually caught me in the midst of packing.”

“You’re leaving?”

“Yes. It’s a rather long and drawn out story that dates back to before I met you, but Jag finally convinced me to join him. I’ll be serving as an Envoy for the Galactic Alliance and work on building the Jedi’s presence in the Remnant.”

“Sounds rather important.”

“I know. It’s very adult of me.”

She grinned again, then closed the distance to hug him. Loki didn’t hesitate in returning the embrace.

“It’s good to see you, Loki. And here-” He watched as she moved to scribble down something on what he assumed passed as paper in this realm before walking back to hand it to him. “It’s where we’ll be living when you return again. Try not to make it another five years.”

“What was that you said to me last time? ‘Do or do not...’”

Jaina laughed and the sound carried with him as he left.

~~~

When Loki returned yet again, he was greeted by a welcoming party in the form of twin sets of brownish-green eyes staring up at him. The intensity of the children’s gaze was almost unsettling, and that, along with their eyes and dark brown hair left no doubt as to who they belonged to. He was never very good at judging the ages of mortals, but they seemed young enough to hope that it hadn’t been _too_ long since his last visit.

Moments later, a very pregnant Jaina rounded the corner. She didn’t even falter in her step as she spotted him and simply walked over to the twins, placing a hand on each of their backs.

“Padme, Mara. Meet your Uncle Loki.”

Neither of the girls said anything, but they did take turns shaking his hand when he lowered himself down to their level. He caught Jaina’s smile as he rose.

“Let me guess. Five years?”

“Almost to the day.” Jaina smirked, then turned her attention to the twins. “Go play. And don’t wake your brother up.”

Loki watched as the two girls ran off.

“Brother? Just how big of a brood have you been building?”

Jaina huffed as she maneuvered herself into a chair.

“The twins are three. This one is due any day, Force willing. And Davin is almost five.”

Loki’s limited knowledge of this realm’s physiology aside, he had a fairly good idea as to how long the gestational period was for humans here. He eyed Jaina warily.

“So that would mean....”

“Yes. Pretty much.”

“I didn’t need to know that.”

“I know. But I think we have you to thank, at any rate. Or was it someone else who planted the whole library idea into Jag’s head?”

He tried to keep a straight face.

And failed, miserably, as a wide grin stretched out across his features. Jaina’s answering smirk and the light dancing in her eyes was worth the trip.


End file.
